Amourette secrète
by Veneziano58
Summary: Parfois on tombe amoureux sans même savoir pourquoi et d'une personne qu'on a jamais considéré sous cette angle. Et avec 900 km de distance, ça peut quand même marcher? OC villes.


Je travaille sur eux depuis un petit moment et je suis désolée de mon inactivité ^^'

Lyons-La-Forêt (Denis) et Marseille (Tristano) en tant que personnages m'appartiennent mais Hetalia est la propriété de Himapapa.

##

Denis, plus connu sous le nom de Lyons-la-Forêt, est un coquet village normand très apprécié pour sa beauté et son calme. En tant que personne, le normand est apprécié aussi. Il est beau ni plus ni moins et toujours aimable. Grand, des muscles déliés, de courts cheveux blonds cendrés ébouriffés desquels pendait une tresse toute fine lui tombant à mi-dos, vestige de sa longue chevelure d'antan, une peau parfaitement blanche et de très beaux yeux gris. Pas un gris quelconque, non, celui délicatement bleuté du ciel avant la pluie printanière. Denis avait été un grand guerrier, Richard Cœur de Lion en personne avait séjourné chez lui, avant de devenir un charmant tenancier de maison d'hôtes. Ca lui plaisait comme métier. Mais dans sa longue expérience de la vie, le normand n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux. Certes, ça arrive, rien d'extraordinaire à ça. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'un voisin, pas d'un breton pitié, mais admettons, même ça il aurait pu le supporter. Mais non, le blond avait fait dans l'original, il était tombé amoureux de la ville la plus ancienne de France, celle qui fut fondée 600 ans avant JC. Marseille.

Avec un soupir digne d'une jeune fille en fleur, le grand blond s'appuya sur le balcon boisé de sa terrasse et fixa son regard sur le ciel laissant libre court à ses pensées. Marseille et sa peau dorée par le soleil, ses boucles noirs désordonnées lui tombant sur les épaules, ses merveilleux yeux ambrés presque cuivrés. Ce type inspirait le respect à des kilomètres, la crainte également, et il semblait incarner ce qu'on appelle le « mâle dominant dans toute sa puissance ». Le genre de virilité presque douloureuse qui fait flipper les autres mecs et met les filles en pâmoison. Mais son sourire est doux, ses larges mains calleuses sont chaleureuses. Le marseillais est presque aussi vieux que Francis, leur nation, d'où sa prestance et son charisme à tomber par terre. Même la longue balafre qu'il avait en travers du visage n'entachait en rien sa beauté. C'était presque rageant. Alors comment lui, patelin paumé dans la campagne de Normandie avait fait pour rencontrer ce type taillé comme un dieu ?

« Tristano. » avait-il dit de sa voix grave et pourtant chaude comme si elle était une substance sombre, épaisse et sucrée comme de la mélasse. Denis avait sentit son corps frémir alors que le brun lui avait juste dit son prénom. C'était Rouen qui était censée venir pour parler d'une quelconque affaire avec Marseille, la brigade des stups ou un truc du genre, mais cette idiote était tombée malade et l'avait délégué lui, pauvre campagnard, au rendez-vous avec le méditerranéen. Il avait râlé évidemment mais il était disponible et de toute façon, c'était un ordre direct de sa supérieure hiérarchique... La voix du brun faisait battre son cœur à toute allure, vite, si vite, trop vite. Il allait lâcher. Lyons-la-Forêt allait crever d'une crise cardiaque devant un mec gaulé comme une déité de la luxure. Pathétique. Des mains chaudes s'étaient alors posées sur ses joues pâles et elles avaient brusquement rougies. Ils faisaient la même taille alors le blond n'eu d'autres choix que de fixer les yeux mordorés de l'autre, sentant son souffle se mêler au sien. Pourquoi les gens du sud avaient cette manie d'envahir votre espace vital sans votre consentement ?

« Tu vas bien ?

- O-Oui.

- Francis et les autres m'appellent Tristan mais mon véritable prénom est Tristano.

- D'accord. Je t'appelle comment alors ?

- Tristano. Je veux que tu me nommes ainsi. »

Le normand acquiesça ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il serait une exception à la règle mais l'inflexion de la voix en faisait un ordre. On a tendance à plier aux désirs des plus vieux. Le marseillais vivait depuis plus de 2600 ans alors que lui était âgé d'environ 1090 ans. Officiellement du moins parce que dans les fait, il avait été un village celte donc il avait déjà dépassé la barre des deux millénaires. Marseille lui sourit et le cœur du normand rata un battement. Vraiment, ce type allait finir par lui démonter le cœur. Les mains bronzées descendirent de ses joues à son cou puis ses épaules, ses bras avant de passer sur ses côtes, sa taille et s'arrêtant finalement à ses hanches. Le marseillais le regardait avec un calme apparent mais Denis voyait le brasier qui couvait dans ces iris ambrés. A lui d'y répondre ou non. Le lyonsais hésitait clairement mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de céder à la tentation de cet homme ? Leurs origines peut-être. Lyons-la-Forêt était comme tous les normands, descendant de Scandinavie et Armorique alors que Marseille, bien que découverte et fondée par des grecs, était essentiellement sous influence romaine. Rome, ennemi de sa mère, assassinée par sa faute... Tristano et Denis étaient pour ainsi dire, génétiquement ennemis, ça paraissait presque logique. Mais alors que le normand passait ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure noire, il sembla n'en avoir plus rien à faire. Les querelles historiques peuvent être mises de côté de temps en temps. Leurs parents étaient ennemis, mais eux ne s'étaient jamais agressés. Alors personne ne lui en voudrait de succomber au charme du méditerranéen pas vrai ?

Il attira Marseille plus près de lui et l'embrassa sans plus réfléchir. Après, il réfléchirait à ses actes après. Profiter de l'instant présent, profiter de cette présence chaude, forte, rassurante, profiter de ce baiser sulfureux qui le fait frémir et frissonner. Bordel, que c'était bon. Denis ne protesta nullement quand les mains de l'autre se firent pressantes sur ses fesses et ses cuisses, il obtempéra simplement en nouant ses jambes à la taille de l'autre tandis qu'il le plaquait contre le mur du bureau. Ils s'en foutaient pas mal que quelqu'un puisse débarquer et les trouver dans cette position compromettante. La seule chose qui comptait c'était cette chaleur indescriptible qui courait le long de leurs peaux et coulaient dans leurs veines. Du désir brut, presque sauvage. Les chemises furent tirées hors des pantalons, les cravates défaites afin de pouvoir marquer le cou de leur partenaire de baisers mais aussi de coups de dents, laissant des suçons rouges, qui resteraient sûrement visibles plusieurs jours. Le corps du marseillais était plus carré que le sien, il semblait plus robuste, comme taillé dans la pierre. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que son torse qui était dur. Le lyonsais déglutit, se demandant vaguement comment ça allait finir. Ou plutôt comment ça allait se passer, il était dessus d'habitude... Le baiser langoureux qu'il reçu lui fit oublier ses inquiétudes, le plongeant à nouveau dans cet état second que procure la passion. Les pantalons furent ouverts et le normand ne retint un glapissement surprit que de justesse lorsque la main rêche s'empara de son membre et imposa un rythme soutenu. N'étant pas particulièrement du genre passif, le blond lui rendit la pareille alors que leurs regards se fixaient à nouveau. Tristano se pencha vers Lyons et lui offrit un nouveau baiser, empreint d'une délicatesse qui contrastait énormément avec le mouvement saccadé de leurs mains. Le petit village normand se laissa aller à ce baiser, à leur étreinte, se laissa succomber totalement en abandonnant les dernières bribes de volonté qui lui restait à cet homme basané qui se laissait lui aussi couler dans leur jouissance commune.

Ils se laissèrent lentement glisser au sol, Denis toujours affalé contre Tristano alors que celui-ci l'enlaçait. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis sourirent avant de finalement éclater de rire. Ils avaient agis comme deux ados en manque et n'en éprouvait même pas de regrets. Chacun aida l'autre à se rhabiller, étant beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant mais faut dire que ce genre d'activité à de quoi détendre l'atmosphère. Ils finirent malgré tout par parler affaires mais le ton n'était pas si sérieux que ça à cause des légers sourires, des œillades et des caresses volées. Lorsque Lyons-la-Forêt annonça son départ, Marseille l'attira à nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue comme s'il n'était pas rassasier du normand. Ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Tout ça s'était passé il y a déjà un moment et pourtant il y pensait en permanence. Il était tombé amoureux d'un type qui vivait à 900 kilomètres de chez lui et qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais, juste à cause d'une séance de baise particulièrement gratifiante… C'était même pas de la baise en fait. Denis joua un moment avec sa tresse, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts alors qu'il rêvassait. Il n'avait pas sentit la présence étrangère sur son territoire, pas plus que l'ombre imposante qui se dessinait à côté de la sienne. Non, il était trop perdu dans son monde pour pouvoir s'en apercevoir. Aussi l'ancien guerrier fit un bond lorsqu'une main inconnue se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna d'un bon en gueulant un « De la zut ! » qui équivalait à un « merde ! » retentissant et particulièrement courroucé cependant il changea radicalement d'intonation et d'humeur quand il reconnu son invité surprise.

« Tristano ?! M-Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu te rendre visite. Je pensais que tu serais venu à ma rencontre dès que tu aurais perçu ma présence.»

Le lyonsais se sentit particulièrement bête à ce moment là, comme avait-il pu louper une intrusion de ce genre ? Il soupira doucement et esquissa un sourire un peu contrit.

« Excuse-moi, je pensais à… Je pensais à quelqu'un et j'en ai oublié tout le reste. »

Une douleur diffuse passa dans les yeux du brun sans que le normand ne s'en aperçoive par contre ce dernier émit un petit son surpris alors que Tristano le prenait brutalement par le col, si fortement d'ailleurs que la tresse blonde valdingua et retomba sur l'épaule du brun. Il s'en saisit d'une main et l'observa un instant avant de la relâcher. Marseille rapprocha le lyonsais au point de le coller à lui et cacha son nez dans son cou avant de chuchoter.

«J'adore ton parfum.

- Je n'en porte pas…

- Tu sens les pommes et la terre après la pluie. »

Le normand acquiesça, c'était possible en effet. Après une hésitation, il respira lui aussi l'odeur de l'autre, un mélange d'épices et d'herbe roussie par le soleil. Le marseillais lui rappelait la chaleur étouffante de l'été alors que lui-même incarnait la fraîcheur de l'automne. Tristano releva la tête, croisant les iris de l'autre.

« Tes yeux se sont assombris comme un ciel avant l'orage.

- Les tiens brillent comme de l'or fondu… »

Le marseillais eu un sourire avant d'embrasser l'autre, il y avait toujours cette touche un peu rude, une force sous-jacente qui donnait des frissons d'anticipation à Denis. Lyons-la-Forêt soupira d'envie puis prit le brun par la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Peu lui importait le reste, la bienséance, leurs différences sociales, leurs origines, la distance entre eux. Le normand balançait tout ça par la fenêtre, il s'en foutait parce que là tout de suite, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était faire l'amour avec Tristano. Peu importe le reste. Visiblement, le méditerranéen était du même avis puisqu'il lui sauta dessus à peine eurent-ils franchis la porte de la chambre. Ils se renversèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, se caressant avec fébrilité. Lorsqu'ils s'unirent se fut rude, passionné, presque violent puis la seconde fois fut plus douce, plus tendre.

Lorsque le normand ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin ce fut pour voir Tristano qui jouait avec sa tresse perlée. Avant Denis avait eu les cheveux très longs mais pour des raisons pratiques, il les avait coupés courts. Seule subsistait cette longue et fine tresse ponctuée de perles colorées, dernier vestige tangible de son passé. De son héritage gréco-romain, le méditerranéen avait cette mèche rebelle que beaucoup nommait « la malédiction italienne ». Le blond songea qu'il avait dû la toucher pendant leurs ébats, peut-être même avait-il tirer dessus. C'était fort probable mais après tout, l'autre n'avait émit aucune complainte. Finalement, le lyonsais lança la conversation.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Trois mois.

- Tu n'as pas appelé.

- Toi non plus.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Tu me manquais. »

Le blond se sentit rougir et se morigéna d'agir comme une collégienne. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première relation qu'elle soit sexuelle ou amoureuse. Marseille eu un sourire amusé à ce constat, l'autre pensait à voix haute s'en même sans apercevoir, puis le brun entreprit de démêler les chaînes et leurs croix qui s'étaient entrelacées pendant la nuit. Denis le regarda faire puis soupira le plus discrètement possible cependant il sursauta en croisant les iris dorés de son vis-à-vis. Tristano s'approcha puis l'embrassa doucement avant de chuchoter.

« Tu as peur que notre histoire ne puisse pas fonctionner ?

- Notre histoire ?

- Tu ne veux pas que ça devienne sérieux ? Parce que moi si, je veux que ça le soit.

- Pour sûr ! J-Je le veux aussi… »

S'ensuivit alors des câlineries et chuchotis sur leur avenir qu'ils voulaient commun. Le marseillais demanda à ce que son identité reste secrète, Denis pouvait dire à qui il voulait qu'il avait un amant du moment qu'il ne disait pas son nom. Le normand fut un peu perplexe face à cette demande alors le brun lui expliqua patiemment que c'était le mieux à faire s'ils voulaient pouvoir se voir tranquillement et puis ça garantissait la sécurité du blond. Il en fut un peu vexé sur le coup, il était largement capable de se défendre lui-même merci bien ! Tristano eu un sourire amusé en voyant la bouille trop mignonne que faisait l'autre lorsqu'il boudait. Evidemment il n'avait aucun doute que l'ancien guerrier puisse se défendre seulement, c'était tout de même mieux s'il pouvait continuer sa vie tranquillement sans personnes pour l'embêter non ? Et puis honnêtement, le brun voulait garder ce petit coin de paradis rien que pour lui. Il voulait pouvoir aller et venir ici sans personne pour l'ennuyer. Certes les communes du coin sentiraient sa présence, ça il ne pouvait pas le cacher mais ce n'était pas un souci, on ne pourrait pas l'identifier juste avec ça. Rouen était au courant qu'il allait faire de fréquents passage dans le coin c'était suffisant.

Marseille entoura la taille de l'autre de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre régulièrement. Denis était d'accord sur le fait que ça sera plutôt Tristano qui viendrait chez lui que le contraire, le lyonsais ne serait vraiment pas à l'aise dans une ville aussi grande et Marseille aimait beaucoup le calme qu'il trouvait dans le petit village. Payer les frais pour aller en Normandie ne le gênait absolument pas. Pourtant, il avait longuement hésité avant de venir voir le blond, s'engager dans une relation avec lui n'était pas toujours facile et pas mal de gens avaient couché avec lui juste pour le prestige de l'avoir fait. Ca le blessait énormément, surtout quand lui s'était impliqué émotionnellement alors il était devenu extrêmement prudent avec ses relations. Mais Lyons-la-Forêt n'avait aucun intérêt à coucher avec lui, il s'en foutait royalement de sa réputation de mauvais garçon à la limite du mafieux. La façon dont il le regardait était juste admirative sans tomber dans le fanatisme, la moquerie ou la jalousie. Juste une admiration sereine sans doute parce que lui-même en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Sans conteste, le méditerranéen savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller dans les bras forts du normand, aussi puissant et ancien soit-il parfois le brun avait juste envie de se laisser cajoler par son amant comme toute personne normale voulait et pouvait le faire.

Denis poussa un soupir alors qu'il posait un énième cageot de pommes dans la remorque de la camionnette. Nous étions à la mi-septembre et pourtant le soleil tapait fort, sa peau blanche se faisant hâlée parce qu'il travaillait sous ses rayons pendant des heures. La grande récolte dans les vergers avait commencé, lui et ses voisins bossaient sans relâche mais avec une bonne humeur commune, se mêlant sans peine parmi les travailleurs saisonniers. Puis d'un coup Fleury-la-Forêt vint le voir, un air inquiet imprimé sur les traits fins de son visage.

« Denis ? Il y aune forte présence étrangère, ne la sens-tu pas ?

- Oh je la sens bin, y'a aucun souci là-dessus.

- Tu n'es pas inquiet ?

- Bin Diau non, je sais bin qui sait. D'ailleurs je vais aller voir, Fleury je te laisse le commandement des opérations. »

La jolie blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque le lyonsais était déjà parti au pas de course, sa fine tresse tressautant dans le mouvement. Denis rejoignit le village en un temps record puis traversa les rues jusqu'à arriver place de la mairie. Il accéléra en apercevant les cheveux noirs de jais, puis le fin sourire et enfin lorsqu'il fut assez proche l'éclat joyeux qui ornait les iris ambrés de Marseille. Sans se préoccuper du regard de ses citoyens, le blond attrapa l'autre par le col et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tristano ne se fit pas prier et répondit au baiser immédiatement, posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre, ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air leur vint à manquer. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la fin juillet, autant dire qu'ils avaient envie de rattraper le temps perdu.

« Je suis rentré, Denis.

- Bienvenue à la maison Tristano. »

###

Une review? C'est pas obligé mais c'est gentil ^^

A bientôt les loupiots ~


End file.
